La Flor ha Vuelto
by 13-Isis-13
Summary: Cap.2: Los lobos volvieron al paraíso de buscar a Cheza, aún así, Kiba sigue pensando que Cheza está viva, ella le explica todo en un sueño, y en la noche... alguien al que creían muerto llega al paraíso.KibaCheza
1. El Mensaje y la Aparición de Cheza

Había pasado tan solo un mes desde que TODOS los lobos ((ya se que se murieron casi todos al final pero en mi fic es distinto)) habían llegado al paraíso, Blue esperaba a la camada de Hige y él jamás se separaba de ella, claro pero sí para comer. Tsume cazaba alces y ciervos, sus especies preferidas y Toboe siempre de su lado. Y Kiba... bueno, de él no había mucho que decir,  
solo que seguía siendo el mismo de siempre, pero se había vuelto más distante con el resto de los lobos después de esa vez en que Cheza murió.

Y ese mismo lobo miraba hacia la luna esa noche en un campo de flores lunares, miró más detalladamente y se dió cuenta de que sería luna llena, pero ya no estaría Cheza para posarse en frente de la luna. La luna se formó en luna llena en frente de Kiba, él esperaba que solo pasaría lo de siempre, las flores lunares florecerían, pero algo aún mejor para él ocurrió.

-Pero...que- se dijo a sí mismo Kiba cuando vió que varias flores lunares empezaron a juntarse.

Mientras se juntaban, una luz muy brillante salía de ellas, aún más brillantes de lo normal,  
tan brillante que se veía a varios kilómetros de distancia.

-Listo Blue- dijo Hige orgulloso- ya tenemos la madriguera para nosotros y para los cachorros.

-Pero aún faltan dos meses- le recordó Blue.

-Hmmm, no importa-dijo Hige- solo estoy--- Blue... mira esa luz.

Ella miró hacia donde Hige le indicó y vió esa luz, lo cual la extrañó bastante y también Inquietó.

-¿Que crees que sea?- Preguntó Blue.

- No sé- le respondió Hige- mejor vayamos a ver que es.

Partieron a la pradera de las flores con rapidez, ya que estaban muy impacientes por saber lo que era ese resplandor.

Kiba no dejaba de mirar a esas flores, que empezaban a tomar forma, y para el paso final, esas mismas flores soltaron el resplandor más fuerte,y cuando ese resplandor terminó, Kiba quedó atónito con lo que vió frente a sus ojos... y que creía perdido para siempre.

-Cheza...-

-He vuelto, Kiba- dijo Cheza sonriéndole pero con una mirada triste.

Pero tan pronto como sus ojos se abrieron al ver a su flor, se desmayó aún sin que nada hubiera pasado.

-Kiba, Kiba despierta- decía Hige moviéndolo.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Kiba algo atontado.

Miró a su alrededor y aún estaba en el campo de las flores, pero no estaba Cheza, solo estaban sus amigos mirándolo con preocupación.

-¿Y Cheza?- Cuestionó Kiba- ¿Dónde está ella?

-Kiba, ella murió hace un mes-dijo Toboe- ¿Seguro que te encuentras bien?

-Estuvo desmayado casi dos horas-comentó Tsume- es normal que diga fantasías.

-Yo no lo inventé-Dijo decidido Kiba- Cheza estuvo aquí y nadie me va a quitar de la cabeza eso. De seguro no está en el paraíso pero... tiene que estar en algún lugar.

Todos se miraron entre sí sin saber si Kiba decía la verdad o simplemente se le sobrecalentó el cerebro.

-Bien-Dijo Blue- ¿Tú que propones que hagamos? Ni siquiera sabemos como salir del paraíso.

-Por el mismo lugar en donde estramos-le respondió Kiba mirando hacia al lago-es la única forma.

-Yo digo que vayamos- opinó Toboe- Kiba nunca ha fallado en sus intuiciones¿Hige?

-A mí me da lo mismo-dijo Hige- ¿Blue?

-Vamos-

-A mí me tiene sin nnguna importancia adonde vayamos con tal que regresemos con vida- Dijo finalmente Tsume.

-Está decidido-dijo Kiba- Les mostraré que fué verdad lo que vi.

Entraron al lago y fueron transferidos hacia el mundo exterior, un desastre, edificios en el suelo sin ninguno de pié, había humanos, si, pero muy pocos.

-Bueno-comenzó Hige- ¿Ahora que hacemos?

-Averiguar lo que podamos- le respondió.

-Oigan chicos miren eso- dijo Toboe.

El pequeño Toboe indicó a un grupo de gente amontonada, prefirieron ir a ver que pasaba, y había una mujer entre medio del grupo en el suelo.

-Ese hermoso cantar...-decía la mujer-...esos ojos carmín...ese cabello tan extraño, .

-Todos atrás, está delirando-Ordenó un policía que ordenaba a la multitud.

-¿Qué sucedió aquí?-Preguntó Kiba.

-Parece que a esta mujer se le aparecíó una especie de muchacha-le contestó el policía- en verdad no le creo mucho.

-Tú-dijo la mujer acercándose a Kiba- Tú eres el lobo que cuiedaba de la flor. Ella ha vuelto,  
tiene un nuevo propósito.

-Mujer aléjate del joven- ordenó el mismo policía.

-No, no¿Cuál es su propósito?-preguntó Kiba con mucho interés.

-Hay un grupo de lobos que perdidos que deben ir al paraíso-Le contestó- pero no puede hacerlo sola, necesitará de tu ayuda, apoyo, comprensión... y de tu amor. Ella es más frágil de lo que parece.

-¿Dónde está ella?-preguntó- Dígame, debió decirle algo.

-Ella te hablará-le contestó- cuando sea la hora.

Dicho eso el policía se la llevó, Kiba quedó pendiente a las palabras que había dicho: "A su debido tiempo" Pero¿Qué significaba eso? El tiempo lo diría.

CONTINUARÁ... 


	2. La Explicación y la Dulce Compañía

Había pasado tan solo un mes desde que TODOS los lobos ((ya se que se murieron El grupo decidió retirarse de ahí, hacia el paraíso de nuevo, no podían buscarla toda la vida debían seguir con la propia,  
volvieron y ya era de mañana esa vez que regresaron.

-Eh, mira eso- dijo Hige, pasamos toda la maldita noche buscando a Cheza y ni un rastro de tu querida flor.

-Hige...-trató de clamarlo Blue.

-Pero claro-continuó Hige- ella es la única que importa, cuando ella estaba viva te preocupabas de que durmiera bien y viviera mejor que todos nosotros sin importarte si moríamos o no.

-¡Hige!- Lo calló finalmente Blue-...déjalo, perdió algo muy querido.

-En primer lugar...-comenzó Kiba-... ella no murió, me dijo que tendría otra forma y cuando encontrara el paraíso nos volveríamos a ver, y como todos sabemos, las flores lunares solo florecen a la luz de la luna llena. Segundo, yo siempre me preocupé de que ustedes vivieran.

Nadie dijo nada, solo se fueron a dormir excepto Toboe y Tsume quienes fueron a cazar por ahí. Kiba se quedó muy pensativo pero no aislado.

-Oye Tsume¿le crees o no a Kiba?- preguntó Toboe mirando los conejos que había cazado Tsume.

-No lo sé- respondió- Kiba nunca bromea y no creo que esté chiflado tampoco.

-Yo menos...-dijo Toboe tratando de sacar un conejo pasando desapercibido.

-Ni siquiera lo intentes-lo detuvo Tsume.

Toboe puso una cara de lobito regañado y se sentó correctamente mirando hacia el sol, Tsume también lo miró y levantó un conejo en su mano.

-Toma- le ordenó Tsume- después de todo eres piel y huesos.

-Oh, gracias- dijo el cachorro devoran casi el conejo- sabe bien.

- Yo no te doy los conejos podridos y me quedo con los buenos como Hige-le recordó Tsume.  
Ahora si, todos dormían en el día, Hige junto a Blue en la madriguera, Tsume en la raíces de un árbol y Toboe en el árbol de al lado, y Kiba dormía a los pies de la pradera con mucho sueño, dando paso a dormirse muy profundamente con el viento acariciando su rostro, y mientras dormía...entró a un sueño.

-Kiba...-decía una voz-Kiba despierta.

El lobo abrió sus ojos con lentitud para encontrarse dormido en una especie de cama de flores, frente a él, estaba Cheza con su mirada de siempre, tan pacífica y serena como siempre la había visto.

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo-dijo Kiba- y aún puedo sentir ese aroma tuyo cuando nos despedimos.

Ella solo asintió, pero su mirada pacífica se volvió a una de preocupación.

-Cheza-la llamó Kiba- dime por que te fuiste esa noche, por que no te presentas ante el resto y sobre todo¿Que está pasando?

-Tengo que decirte algo importante-le notificó Cheza- Tu manada no murió cuando eras cachorro, Jagara los capturó y se los llevó a su palacio.

-¿Qué?- se sorprendió Kiba- eso quiere decir que Jagara los asesinó a todos.

-No kiba- le corrigió Cheza- No murieron, Jagara los petrificó, y ahora que Jagara está muerta, los lobos han despertado,  
pero despertaron en un lugar que no conocen, y debo guiarlos hasta el paraíso antes de que el mundo definitivamente llegue a su fin y la nieve termine de cubrir todo, porque no falta mucho para que eso suceda.

-Cheza- dijo Kiba- Mi madre... ¿Está viva?

-Si Kiba, la he visto- le contestó.

Kiba mostró un sonrisa en su rostro y se levantó parándose frente a Cheza y abrazándola.

-Déjame acompañarte-dijo Kiba- quiero ir contigo.

Ella le dovolvió el abrazo hundiendo su cabeza en su hombro, pero sin sacar esa mirada de sí.

-No puedo hacer que vengas a mi lado y dejes al resto acá permaneciendo ignorante- le dijo Cheza- debes decirle que ocurre y en algún momento te llamaré, por ahora debo irme a seguir con mi misión.

-Cheza...-pronunció Kiba- te he perdido muchas veces, no quisiera perderte de nuevo.

-Nunca me perderás-le comentó Cheza.

Y justo después...Kiba despertó.

CONTINUARÁ...

+ 


End file.
